under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Solar X-II
Solar X-II(ソーラX-II Sōra X - II) is a Combat Machine that appeared in Episode 4 of Armored Fleet Dairugger XV. Appearance Solar X-II has a dark green-colored body with dark gray limbs and a dark yellow long neck. It has three claws on each hand, a cone-shaped head with an opening at the tip that acts like the “mouth”, two fins on the head that hold laser cannons, and a visor for the eyes. It also has a vent on it’s abdomen, three arrow-shaped stripes on the pelvis, and five tubes on it’s chest. Biography When the Galveston Empire start learning about the Rugger Team, Captain Drake tells Commander Teles that he’ll deal with them. Upon finding out that the Rugger Team’s trajectory is taking them to a violent area in space, Captain Drake states that if they lure them into the vastness of the region, they’ll have the advantage over them. So the Galveston Empire sent out a false distress signal from the region for the Rugger Team to respond to. Only the Keats Team head out in their Sea Rugger and go through the vastness of the region. Once getting to the other side, they encounter a giant asteroid where the false distress signal was coming from. When the Keats Team come up closer, the source of the distress signal is revealed to be coming from a Combat Machine called Solar X-II that just revealed itself from behind the asteroid. The Keats Team were bout to retreat, but however, the Galveston Empire’s Fighter Units appear from behind. Solar X-II and the Fighter Units attack the Keats Team, forcing them to separate the Sea Rugger and fight them off in their own vehicles. The Keats Team keep on fighting, despite it appearing to be hopeless for them. Fortunately, the Aki Team and the Walter Team arrive on time and help out the Keats Team. On Aki’s command, all the teams combine their vehicles together into Dairugger XV. Once formed, Solar X-II tries to shooting its Head Laser Cannons at them, but Dairugger XVdodges the beams and uses Dairugger Kick on the Combat Machine. Solar X-II then uses it’s Grapple Claws to swing Dairugger XV away. Aki is about to call forth the Dairugger Sword, but it’s told that the destructive shocks from the region is making them lose energy. So in order to use the Dairugger Sword, Dairugger XV heads out of the region to get to the exit, with Solar X-II in pursuit, but are confronted by Captain Drake’s ship. Captain Drake is about to attack Dairugger XV, but the Rugger Guard was able to make it to the other side by taking the long route around the region. With another ship coming by, Captain Drake orders to retreat. Dairugger XV heads toward the ship, but gets caught by Solar X-II’s tentacles. Dairugger XV uses Dairugger Wing Beam to blast the tentacles off and Aki summons the Dairugger Sword. Solar X-II, however, shoots out it’s Grapple Claws again and sends electricity through them to shock Dairugger XV. With very little strength they have, Aki is told to aim for the head. So once Dairugger XV breaks free from the Grapple Claws, it flies straight at Solar X-II and stabs it’s head. With it’s head damaged, Solar X-II’s entire body blows up. Powers/Abilities Distress Signal: Solar X-II can send out a false distress signal from it’s body. Head Laser Cannons: On it’s head, Solar X-II has two cannons on each side that can fire red laser beams. Grapple Claws: Solar X-II can shoot out its claws from it’s arms with cables attached to grapple it’s opponent. The grapple claws can also produce electricity to shock its opponent. Flight: Solar X-II is able to fly through space. Tentacles: Solar X-II can lash out tentacles from five tubes on it’s chest to wrap its opponents in. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju